1. Field
The present application relates generally to an apparatus and method for balancing the color of a flashed image using depth estimation, and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for balancing the color of a flashed image using depth estimation, which is capable of preserving a color impression unique to illumination when a photograph is taken under illumination of low brightness and a specific color impression.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, in the case of photographing, when the brightness of illumination is insufficient, an image is dark. In contrast, when the exposure time of a lens is extended so as to prevent the above phenomenon, the blurring of the entire image occurs due to the movement of a subject or the movement of the hand.
Although the problem of the brightness of illumination may occur outdoors, such a problem frequently occurs in an indoor space in which illumination is set to a low brightness so as to create a specific atmosphere and a specific color impression is produced.
In order to overcome the problem, many methods have been proposed. The representatives of the methods include gamma correction or histogram equalization. However, although these methods enable a detailed region of interest within a dark area to be identified by extending the brightness of the dark area, it is disadvantageous in that the contrast is not natural and color distortion is excessive.
Furthermore, there is a method of increasing the amount of light absorbed by a lens using camera flash as additional illumination means. In general, when camera flash is used, an advantage may arise in that the brightness of illumination is increased by adding artificial light, thereby increasing color contrast. However, since the area which is influenced by camera flash is limited, the contrast between an area influenced by the camera flash and an area not influenced by the camera flash is emphasized, thus creating an unnatural image. Furthermore, the atmosphere which an indoor space itself has cannot be produced due to the intense light which is not related to background illumination.